


touch

by peachesandlesbians



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, this is kinda similar to my other stuff oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandlesbians/pseuds/peachesandlesbians
Summary: Fabien returns in an odd mood. Claudine helps.
Relationships: Claudine/Fabien Marchal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	touch

It was difficult to concentrate. Claudine sighed and closed her book. The night was quiet, all her work was finished (for today, at least), and she had a wonderful dinner of warm soup. So why was she so out of sorts?

A flush rose to Claudine’s cheeks. As a doctor, she had to be logical and honest about her conclusions. So there was no way around it: she was busy thinking about Fabien.

For the past month or so, he dropped by her home randomly. Sometimes, he had a wound and nearly knocked down her door. Other times, he knocked and hovered for a bit before Claudine had to pull him inside. There was even a short period where he didn’t visit her at all. But her favourite moment was late at night when Fabien accepted her offer of dinner, and they got to discuss their newest poisoning case or even better—books and philosophy. Nights not unlike this one.

Claudine straightened up, a smile blooming on her face, at the sound of light knocking. There was only one person who it could be. 

“I almost thought you weren’t coming.” Her smile faded once Fabien stepped into the light, illuminating the splatter of blood on his cheek and shirt. “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head and glared—not at her, but at the floor. Still, his abnormal demeanor warned her that she needed to tread carefully. 

“Alright,” Claudine whispered, opening the door more.

It wasn’t unusual to see Fabien pace around, but tonight he seemed like a mysterious creature found only in her books. A four-legged beast that stalked around the room, ears intent on listening for prey, sharp eyes always looking for danger. 

Claudine leaned against the doorway, watching as Fabien took a deep breath and gathered cloth and water. Having been cleaned up so many times, he knew where she hid all her supplies. Yet, she was the one who always took care of him. Perhaps he did not want to be touched today.

Claudine tilted her head. Or it could be the opposite reason—maybe he wanted to be touched so much it scared him. Being in Fabien’s profession and having to be so guarded all the time undoubtedly scared everyone away. She gathered he used to have a lover, but before that, how long had it been since someone kissed him? Held his hand? Or simply brushed fingers?

Much too long, she decided. 

As the silence lengthed, Claudine realized that Fabien was staring at her, jolting when she saw his gaze. Normally glinting with a hint of playfulness, there was now darkness. Not even blankness, just danger.

But she wasn’t scared.

“Fabien, is there anything wrong?” 

Like earlier, all he did was shake his head. Claudine blew a strand of hair away from her face as she thought about her next move. Nodding, she held out a hand. “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” _You don’t have to do anything, but you can accept the comfort I offer._

For a moment, he didn’t move. Neither did she. But Fabien slowly reached out, gripping onto her hand. 

_Good._

Claudine led Fabien to her room, as she did once when he was exhausted, but this time, he didn’t need any prompting to undress. He simply draped his outer clothes on a chair and waited for her to get in.

But Claudine had different plans than sleeping. And no, it wasn’t _that._ Instead, she made sure the candle was strong, grabbed the book she was reading earlier, and patted her lap. “Come lay down.”

There were no other words to describe it: Fabien moved into her embrace like he _wanted_ to. Behind his careful, methodical movements was repressed eagerness as he settled in between her legs. Up close, she noticed how his muscles tensed and barely trembled—that was from something else, most likely the fatigue of pretending. His breath came out in too even exhales, but he still remained with her. 

They painted a funny picture, her lithe, small self holding his broad, strong body. But they made it work.

Claudine opened her book, absentmindedly stroking Fabien’s hair. It was matted, so she had to be more careful than usual. But running her hand through his hair soothed the both of them, and Fabien especially. He let out a big sigh, finally relaxing his head on her chest.

The book she read was perfect for lulling him to sleep. It was a dreamy philosophy on life and living that touched on love quite often. She knew Fabien would like it.

As Claudine started to read, Fabien closed his eyes. She honestly didn’t know if he was sleeping, but he did not react as Claudine lowered her hand to gently trace his cheekbones, then his jawline. She had spent so much time studying him, but touching him was a whole different matter. Did he feel the same sparks she did?

Fabien squeezed her hand with his as if he could hear her thoughts. Yes, Claudine decided. He did.

* * *

_“Touch me, / remind me who I am.” —_ “Touch”, Stanley Kunitz

  
  



End file.
